Be Careful
by Nytess
Summary: Yukino is a skilled Rookie cop in the Fairy Tail Police Station, and she just received a secret assignment. How will it go and will she be okay with it? Enjoy! Short intro but longer chapters in the future! Some humor!
1. The Assignment

Yukino was a cop in the Fairy Tail Police Station. She was a cop for at least five years but she was already near the high ranks. She was known to be the second youngest skilled officer in the station but she saw herself as a rookie.

She didn't have a partner because there was no one next to her level but once in a while she would go on missions with two other officers, one named Erza and the other named Lucy.

Erza was one of the top 5 high skilled officers in the station so she handled all of the life threatening missions and would once in a while allow a younger officer to join her. Lucy on the other hand was one rank lower than Yukino but she went on more missions with Erza.

One day as Yukino was walking through the hallway of the police station she looked behind her to see Erza coming to her.

"Comander Erza, is something wrong?"

Erza looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come with me to my office."

They both went to Erza's office and Erza put the file she was holding down on her desk then looked at Yukino.

"I have a mission for you to do but you have to agree for the terms and keep it top secret."

Yukino didn't waste a moment and nodded.

"I accept."

"Just recently there was a bank robbery, but not just any robbery it took place in the Mine business."

Yukino blinked.

"Does anyone know who it was?"

"Yes. It was by one of the top 5 serial killers that are still around."

"Who is it?"

"She goes by the name of Kissin Freya."

Yukino had a raised brow.

"A serial killer known as Kissin Freya?"

Erza nodded.

"Yes. No one really knows why she goes by that name but just as the beginning of her title, she does kiss her victims before she kisses them."

Yukino frowned at the file.

"Are these her records?"

"Yes. When you read through them you will be surprised how no one has caught her. The closest time she was brought to prison she escaped, killing 10 people."

Yukino just looked at the file then looked at Erza.

"So if by some miracle she got caught by the police, where would she be taken?"

Erza lowered her head.

"Kissin Freya would be taken to the highest guarded prison, Lethe."

Yukino looked back down at the file and was kind of nervous but she didn't back down.

"Wow, this is going to be a very hard mission."

Erza smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it."

Yukino looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"The Sabertooth police station is sending someone to help you with this mission. She's the same rank as me but I will tell you now, she is kind of uptight, so don't take anything personal."

"Who is it?"

"Her name is Minerva Orlando. She said she would meet you in the five star hotel in the Akane resort. She has already covered the fees of everything, all she wants from you is to do as she says and everything will go smoothly."

Yukino looked away.

"Is that what her boss told her at the Sabertooth station?"

Erza shook her head.

"No, I just told you what she told me when I spoke with her. She told me that the law in the Sabertooth station is 'if someone refuses an order they are killed on the spot' is that clear enough for you?"

Yukino just stared at her then stood up.

"Thank you for this interesting mission."

Erza smiled at her.

"Good luck, Yukino."

Yukino grabbed the file of Kissin Freya and left out of the office to do her mission.

Yukino went to her place and got packed since she saw that the mission didn't have a time limit. After she was packed she left Magnolia city to where Akane city to meet her new partner, Minerva Orlando, who she assumed was already waiting for her.

**AN: There is chapter 1 for Be Careful! I hope that this was a good introduction for this story. There will be some humor in this fanfic. Let me know how I did and thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic. See ya!**


	2. Meet Minerva

After about a two hour drive from Magnolia City Yukino made it to the Akane city at the Akane resort. She wore a more outwear clothing to stay undercover to meet Minerva. She knew that Erza told her a little about her but she couldn't help but wonder how Minerva really is but then something dawned on her.

She has no idea what Minerva looked like.

Yukino got out her cell phone and dialed Erza who answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Yukino, Commander Erza, I forgot to ask, what does Commander Minerva look like?"

There was a pause and Erza answered.

"Sorry about that, I forgot to tell you that. She had straight glossy black hair, green eyes and whether you're careful or not she is sharp eyed to the point that you cold feel her gaze from afar. So just remember not to take what she says personal."

Yukino was shaking but nodded.

"Alright then."

With that the call was over then Yukino got out of her car and went into the resort. She was good at not drawing too much attention to herself as she was walking into the hotel. She went to the elevator and waited for it to come down.

When the elevator doors opened Yukino saw a beautiful woman that had the same description that Erza had shared with her on the phone not too long ago.

"Hello Ms. Minerva."

Minerva narrowed her brow at her.

"That's Commander Orlando to you, rookie."

Yukino hung her head then Minerva stepped out of the elevator.

"Let's go."

Yukino nodded and went with Minerva out of the hotel. When they got outside Yukino wondered if she should say something but before she could Minerva beat her to it.

"We're taking my car."

"But I.."

Minerva glared at her.

"Is that a problem?"

Yukino was trembling in her tracks.

"N-No ma'am."

They went on walking to where the guest drop off was. Minerva took her Iphone 7 out and pushed the main button. Yukino wondered what for then she saw a car drive up to them. Yukino's eyes widen in surprise when she got a good look at the car. Minerva's car was a midnight black 2015 Mustang with double spinning rims.

Minerva not caring about what Yukino was doing went to the driver seat.

"Get in."

Yukino nodded then both of them were in the car and Minerva drove away from the hotel.

As they were on the road with Minerva driving, Yukino didn't say a word, mostly out of fear of Minerva glaring at her and Erza did tell her ahead of time that Minerva isn't the friendly type.

"Rookie."

Yukino looked at her.

"Yes Commander Orlando?"

"When we get to our first place for the Mine robbery I want you to call your commander and tell you that you're with me and not to call you at all while we're doing this mission."

Yukino nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

It wasn't long when they got to the bank and Mienrva looked at Yukino.

"You have 10 minutes to inform your commander, when you're done meet me inside."

Without waiting for Yukino to respond Minerva left into the bank and Yukino dialed her phone to reach Erza.

**At Fairy Tail Police Station**

Erza was in her office eating a piece of cake. She couldn't help but wonder how Yukino was doing.

"I hope Yukino's okay, this is a hard mission and I know Minerva is a very hard working person. Not to mention scary she can be, I hope she doesn't scare Yukino too much."

Just then her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Commander Erza, Yukino speaking."

"Oh hey Yukino, did you find Minerva?"

There was a small pause.

"I found her and she is just as you told me."

"Alright then that's good to hear."

"Um Commander Erza, Commander Orlando told me to call you to inform you that we can't talk for the rest of the mission."

"That's understandable, at the fact that Minerva's your partner."

"Well I have to go, so that I don't get in trouble with her again."

"Alright then, good luck."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

When the call was over Yukino went into the bank only to see that everyone who worked there were all in a corner hugging each other in fear and all of the guards of the banks had been knocked to the floor, standing in the center of the was Minerva who had her hands on her hips, not showing a sign of caring.

"I will say this one more time, did any of you see which way Kissin Freya ran off to?"

All of the workers looked like they were about to cry then one of the women who worked there raised her hand.

"I-I saw her."

Minerva looked at her.

"Alright which way?"

"To the Sallin Mall."

Minerva nodded then turned to leave.

"Let's go Rookie."

They both left the bank to the car. When they got into the car Minerva drove to where the mall was. As she was driving Yukino looked out the window, like she had done before.

"Rookie?"

"Yes?"

"Give me your phone."

Yukino hesitated but gave her phone to Minerva who put in her glove compartment. It was a normal glove compartment, it was electronic and after Minerva put it in there is closed.

"Um Commander Orlando, why did you put my phone in there?"

Minerva, not looking at her answered.

"We're on a mission together so right now your phone is getting updates and a way for you to contact me."

Yukino nodded then looked away out of the window. Minerva glanced at her then looked back at the road.

'You did well not to make me wait, Rookie. In fact you came a day early.'

**AN: There is Chapter 2! Thank you for taking the time to read the story! See ya!**


	3. part 1: Saillin Mall

It didn't take long for Minerva and Yukino to arrive at Saillin Mall. The mall itself was about three stories so it was a large building. Minerva parked the car then looked at Yukino who was undoing her belt to get out.

"Alright Rookie, keep in mind that Kissin Freya is dressed as a normal shopper so don't even bother trying to look for her."

Yukino nodded then they both got out of the car.

"Rookie do you even know anything about Kissin Freya?"

Yukino looked down in thought.

"I only know that she's among the top five high leveled serial killers and that kisses her victims when she kills them. Just recently she robbed the Mine bank."

The next thing Yukino knew was she was slammed against a stone wall and looked at Minerva who was glaring at her.

"Let me get this straight, your commander just told you that much information on this mission and sent you to assist me?"

"Yes. She told me that you weren't the patient type so I rushed here after she told me what I needed to know and that was it."

Yukino was hoping that Minerva would be satisfied with her answer and let her go, she let out a small wince when she felt how strong Minerva's grip was on her.

"Commander Orlando, please let go."

Minerva backed off then turned to leave.

"When we get back to the hotel, you're leaving back to your station."

Yukino was in shock.

"What? Why?"

"You don't know what you're really up against and I'm not about to waste my time with you on this mission."

Yukino was appalled by what she was hearing.

"This was a mission that I accepted."

"And it can be one you can cancel."

"I'm not leaving this mission I-"

Yukino stopped when she felt Minerva's gun at her head. Minerva having no sign of caring with a gun at Yukino's head just looked at her.

"I'm certain that your commander told you that if someone from the Sabertooth Police or works with them suffers the same punishment. Do you have anything you want to say or should I just shoot you?"

Yukino, scared out of her mind but spoke.

"My apologies Commander Orlando, but please give me at least one chance for this mission. If you still think that I am of no use to you then I'll leave the Police Station all together."

Minerva just looked at her then drew her gun back.

"Alright then since you're so determined to do this mission. We'll be in this place for an hour and a half. Meet me back here, but if something comes up find me, understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

They both left into the mall and split up.

Yukino was walking through the mall, like a normal person and she honestly did like some of the things she saw there. She was impressed to see how some stores were. As she was walking through the mall she noticed that a man who wore a long sleeve black sweater was on the phone but she was able to see what he was saying. Thanks to that she spotted a small mic attached to his shirt. She saw that he didn't have a badge and when he walked out she slowly went following him.

She followed him until she heard him stop and talk more on the mic he had clipped to him.

"Don't worry, Kissin Freya knows that we're here in the mall. So far we haven't seen any cops so there's nothing to worry about. All we need right now is a girl that isn't a minor to get for a hostage...Yeah I know, one that's cute, shy and gifted."

Yukino heard him turn his mic off and waited for him to come out from the corner. The moment he was in her sight Yukino kicked him hard in the stomach causing him to bend over then she punched him twice sending him flying back into the wall.

The man looked at her with shocked eyes and spoke through his clenched teeth.

"You wench!"

Yukino looked at him frowning.

"Where is Kissin Freya?"

"Known of your business!"

Yukino hit him again.

"If you don't tell where she is then tell me why she want's a hostage?"

He smirked at her.

"Funny you should ask, in fact you have the kind of body she likes the most. Lucky for you she hasn't seen you yet, if she did then she would have showed herself to you, sweetheart."

Yukino was about to punch him again but felt a hand grab her wrist. Without looking behind her she used her free to strike but froze in her spot when she saw who it was that she had just struck.

It was Minerva.

The glare that was on Minerva's face clearly read YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON as she glared at her.

"Rookie, start talking."

"He works for Kissin Freya."

Minerva looked at the man who stumbled to stand. Minerva let Yukino's wrist go then closed her eyes.

"Yukino, go to the car and wait for me there."

Yukino nodded then left.

After Yukino left Minerva looked at the man frowning at him as he looked at her.

"You know, if I'm not mistaken Kissin Freya kills anyone who works for her and gets caught right? I think I'll save her the trouble of killing you by doing it myself."

With that she took out her gun and shot him, killing him.

**Outside **

Minerva and Yukino both were in the car with Minerva driving. As they were on the road it was a silent trip and Yukino just had her head lowered. She figured that Minerva was upset with her for not following orders. Before they walked into the mall Minerva had told her that if something came up then she was supposed to find her but instead she attacked a man that worked for Kissin Freya that was about to look for a hostage. Yukino honestly didn't know what she should be feeling, happy that she managed to prevent a kidnapping or ashamed for not following orders.

Minerva on the other hand wasn't thinking at all she was just focused on driving. She glanced at Yukino who had her head down then she looked away back at the road.

"We're heading back to the hotel."

"...yes ma'am..."

It was a silent ride back to the hotel. When they got there both women got out of the car and Minerva noticed that Yukino wasn't following her. She looked behind her to see Yukino heading away from the hotel.

"Rookie, where are you going?"

Yukino stopped and looked at Minerva.

"We had a deal that if I didn't meet your expectations then I would leave the Police for good. Before we went in the mall you told me that if something came up to find you but I didn't."

"Rookie, true you pissed me off further when you did that but then again you did something that helped someone else's life. You prevented someone from being kidnapped or even killed. So in the end you were of use to me."

Yukino blinked then Minerva turn to walk into the hotel.

"We're in the Presidential room. We'll be there until this mission is over."

Minerva went into the hotel while Yukino got her suitcase and went to the room that they were in.

As they were both in their shared room Yukino was unpacking while Minerva was sitting on her side of the large bed looking through a file. Ash she was looking Minerva looked at Yukino who had finished unpacking.

"Tell me Rookie, how many high class missions have you done since you joined the Fairy Tail Police?"

"I have done 25."

"Have you succeeded in all of them?"

"Yes ma'am."

Minerva nodded then looked back at the file. Yukino on the other hand wondered something so then she nervously spoke.

"Um Commander Orlando, how did you know where I was when you stopped me?"

Minerva put the file down then got off the bed. Yukino was feeling discomfort when Minerva got to her and leaned close to her.

"Let's just say you really need to work on your surroundings. I spotted you following that person out of that store."

"..oh."

Minerva backed off then turned to leave the room.

"I'll be back, in the meantime I want you to learn more about this mission."

"Yes ma'am."

With that Minerva left out of the room leaving Yukino alone.

Minerva went to the roof top and sat down looking up at the sky. It was sunset but she didn't care, she just felt at ease when watching the sun go down.

"Maybe it won't so bad to have this girl on the mission with me. So far she has been very useful and she helped me with my urge to shoot someone. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to call her by her name now."

**AN: There's chapter 3! See ya!**


	4. Part 2: Lone survivor

Yukino was in their shared room reading through the file that talked about Kissin Freya. She noticed that something wasn't right as she remembered something that the man had told her before Minerva had stepped in.

_'Funny you should say that, she likes the body you have. Lucky for you she hasn't seen you yet, otherwise she would have showed herself.'_

Yukino looked deeper into the report.

"So Kissin Freya has a lust for girls like me."

Yukino went to another page and her eyes widen in shock.

**Kissin Freya is known to brutally torture girls such as toying with their bodies with swords, chainsaws and uses surgical instruments removing all of their vital organs.**

**Death Total: 24 young girls**

**Side Note: Not one has been able escape.**

**Attempt case: Millianna**

Yukino nodded then put her file on the desk and got ready for bed. After Yukino was done getting ready for bed she wondered where Minerva was but she knew that she shouldn't worry. Minerva was the same rank as Erza after all, so there was nothing to worry about.

About a couple hours later Minerva returned to the room but found Yukino sleeping peacefully. She wondered why Yukino was sleeping so early but shrugged it off and got ready for bed as well. After getting ready she sat on the bed.

"Well Rookie, when you wake up I want you to tell me your name."

"...Sorano..."

"Hm?"

Minerva looked at Yukino and to her slightest surprise she saw that Yukino was having a nightmare. She wondered what the dream was about but she didn't want to wake Yukino up. Minerva slightly frowned then felt something touch her. She glanced down at her hip to see Yukino holding onto her as if she was reaching out for help. Minerva was a little taken back then she frowned looking away.

"Just this once, I won't be annoyed with you."

Minerva turned her light off then laid on her side. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw that Yukino was at least whimpering but quietly. Minerva sighed to herself then brought Yukino into and embrace. It didn't take long for Yukino to calm down in her sleep then she felt Yukino snuggle up to her putting her head in her neck.

'We just met, am I going soft on her? No matter.'

With that Minerva fell asleep.

**The next morning**

Minerva woke up first but she noticed a heavy weight on her. She looked down and saw a peaceful sleeping Yukino on her. She remembered that before going to sleep she had pulled Yukino into an embrace she frowned a little at the memory.

"Pathetic...hm?"

She felt Yukino bring a hand up and it gripped onto her just barely above her breasts, where her heart was.

Minerva just looked at her then she glanced further down to see that Yukino's gown had been pulled down so her breasts were free and they were on hers, just barely under. Minerva looked away then she felt Yukino move herself awake.

"What am I laying on?"

Minerva looked at her and Yukino flinched.

"C-Commander Orlando..."

Minerva just looked at her then Yukino glanced down. When she realized what the problem was she backed off while madly blushing and covering her breasts.

"I-Im sorry...I-I didn't mean to."

Minerva just looked at Yukino blankly then she sat up without any problem.

"Sorano."

Yukino looked at Minerva.

"I'm sorry?"

"Sorano, that's your name right?"

Yukino looked away with sad eyes.

"No. My name is Yukino."

Minerva just looked at her.

"So then who is this Sorano?"

Yukino got an outfit from her closet then rushed to the bathroom. Minerva frowned at that but shrugged as if to say she didn't care.

"I'm sure you'll tell me soon."

Minerva lowered her head in deep thought.

"Although I admit, having you lay on me like that wasn't too bad."

Minerva smirked to herself as she waited for Yukino to finish getting ready then she looked over at the desk that Yukino was using before she went to bed. Minerva walked over to it and to her surprise she saw that Yukino was looking at in the file. It was about the only person that was spared from Kissin Freya.

"Well, then we shall see where this girl lives and we'll pay a visit to her."

Soon Yukino came out and saw dressed in normal outwear clothes. Minerva just looked at her then folded her arms.

"Alright Yukino, when I done getting ready we'll leave to the only surviving victim, named Millianna."

Yukino nodded then sat on the bed while Minerva got ready.

After about 20 minutes both women left out of the hotel and got into Minerva's car.

They left the hotel to Alantis city to the home of the surviving victim of Kissin Freya.

**After an hour**

When they arrived to a house both of them went to the front door and Yukino knocked on the door.

Soon the door opened and a young woman answered the door and looked at them. She resembled a cat so much and spoke.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Minerva showed her badge.

"Officer Orlando, are you Millianna?"

"Yes ma'am."

"We want to talk to you about Kissin Freya."

Millianna looked away but she allowed both women to let her into her home. As they were sitting in the living room Millianna made tea and served it to them. Yukino looked at Millianna with some compassion as she spoke.

"Ms. Millianna, sorry for bringing this subject up but we have to get all this information about Kissin Freya."

"I understand."

"Will you tell us everything that happened to you?"

Millianna nodded.

"It started off as any day would."

**3 months earlier**

Millianna was walking through the mall. She didn't really find what she was looking for but she didn't mind. As she was walking through the mall she suddenly felt uneasy as if she felt someone was watching her. She didn't pay much attention to it and kept on walking. She soon got outside and turned a corner but from out of no where she was rough pulled to the side and was slammed into a wall. She winched in pain from the force of being slammed then she looked up to see a woman looking at her.

The woman wore a long sleeve fur coat and black shades to hide her eyes. She had black silk hair that hung to her lower back, blue eye shadow and dark lip gloss.

Millianna was scared as she looked at this woman.

"Who are you?"

"I'll be the one talking her, little kitten."

The woman put a hand on Millianna's cheek as if to caress it.

"You look like a cat but I wonder if you can purr like one."

Millianna tried to get away but was slammed back into the wall and the woman grabbed her by the jaw.

"You're not going anywhere. You're coming with me."

The woman pulled Millianna to a black car and the car drove off. For the whole time they were in the car the woman had a strong grip on Millianna, making sure she didn't try to run off.

"You're going to be my little pet, if you can satisfy me, I will let you live."

"Wait a second, you're Kissin Freya."

The woman smiled at her.

"That's right, I didn't think you'd be able to figure it out so quickly."

Millianna squirmed to break free but couldn't move, Kissin Freya had a firm grip on her. Millianna scared out of her mind ad for her life looked up at her captor.

"Please let me go, I'll do anything."

Kissin Freya smiled at her.

"I'm not one to make deals but I will think about it. In the meantime you will be my pet."

Kissin Freya held both of Millanna's hands together and used her free hand to stroke her face.

"You're mine now, little kitten."

**Now**

Millianna had lowered her head down in shame as she had to recall all of those horrible memories of what happened to her when Kissin Freya got her.

Minerva on the other hand stood up then looked at Yukino.

"You handle this one Yukino, I'll just wait for you in the car."

Yukino nodded and Minerva left out of the house and waited in the car.

Yukino looked back at Millianna who was now trembling in her seat.

"What all did she do to you?"

"She didn't do anything sexual but she beat me when I tried to fight with her,which was a huge mistake on my part."

Yukino looked at her.

"Why?"

"She had the strength of a male body builder, so a hit on her anywhere would be like a grape was thrown at her."

Yukino was starting to get nervous.

"So how did you get out?"

Millianna lowered her head.

"After she beat me for the last time, which was the worst beating I ever had in my life, she told me that she had no use for me and that she would spare my life. She told me that if I could keep the doors unlocked then help would come because she had one of her lackeys to call the police while the make their escape. The last thing she told me was that if I told you anything about her then she would personally hunt me down and kill me."

Yukino clenched her fists as she felt guilty for what she had done.

"We have to think of a place that would be safe for you to go. Kissin Freya is on the loose and no one knows where she is at the moment."

Millianna nodded.

"I could just wait here, it wouldn't be a problem for me."

"Alright."

"Thank you."

"We'll be back soon to get you to safer place."

Millianna nodded then Yukino left out of the house.

When Yukino got into the car Minerva looked at her.

"Anything new?"

"No Commander Orlando, she was too shaken up to tell me anything more about Kissin Freya."

Minerva gave a nod then they drove away from the house. Yukino on the other hand was mentally determined to help Millianna but she wasn't sure how she was going to do so if she had to be with Minerva the whole time.

**AN: Chapter 4! No comment from me, I'll let you all be the judges, See ya!**


	5. Part 3: The school

As they Minerva and Yukino were on the road Minerva looked at Yukino.

"Yukino, you never answered my question."

Yukino looked at her.

"Which one?"

"Who is this Sorano?"

Yukino looked away.

"I don't remembering saying that name."

"I know, you said it in your sleep last night so tell me who she is."

"She's my older sister."

Minerva nodded then looked back at the road.

"Are you two close?"

"Yes."

"That's good to hear."

Yukino looked at her.

"Why are you asking me these questions all of a sudden?"

"I was just curious."

"You won't even let me ask you anything unless it's about the mission."

Minerva frowned a little.

"True, alright then you can ask me something and I will answer."

Yukino nodded.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I had an older sister but we weren't close."

Yukino looked away and Minerva turned the radio on to hear what was on the news.

"**There has been two vans with men that are armed and they are heading towards the Saber Elementary school."**

When Minerva heard that she made a very sharp U-turn and drove past the speed limit. Yukino taken off guard looked at Minerva and didn't dare say anything when she saw a glare appear on her face.

'What's going on with her?'

About 10 minutes later Minerva and Yukino arrived at the school. Minerva didn't care if it was a school or not because she brought in her gun and Yukino went after her.

"Whatever happens in here Yukino, don't you dare stop me."

They went into the school and Minerva looked around but then she saw Yukino go down a different hallway.

Yukino was walking silently but then she turned a corner and saw a classroom door that was open but the room was dark. She went into the room and looked down to see a little girl hugging her knees sitting in the farthest corner.

In a soft whisper Yukino went to her and spoke.

"Hey there."

The little girl's head shot up and she looked at Yukino. Yukino held her close to comfort her.

"It's okay, I'm a cop it's alright."

"...I'm scared..."

"It's okay."

Yukino picked up the girl and left silently out of the room. She left to go back to the entrance of the school.

As for Minerva she saw that all the other rooms were locked and she saw a few dead bodies of the staff then she saw a note that was on the desk.

_**I didn't take anyone's little kid. The children left early so I just killed the staff**_

_**-Kissin Freya**_

Minerva looked at the dead body that was on the floor and she spotted a kiss mark that still looked fresh.

'Something's not right.'

Minerva left out of the office and went back to where her car was. When she got outside she saw Yukino holding a scared little girl.

"Yukino, where did you find that girl?"

Yukino looked at her.

"I found her in one of the classrooms."

Minerva frowned but then something caught her eye. She noticed that there was something small was reflecting the sun glare then she ran to the car.

"Yukino get you and that girl in the car!"

Minerva pulled her gun out and shot where the glare was coming from. She shot who it was and got into the car. After all three of them were in the car Minerva drove away from the school and fast.

As she was speeding Minerva looked at her screen that showed what was behind her then frowned. Yukino still had the little girl in her arms and looked at Minerva.

"Commander, what's going on?!"

Minerva frowned.

"Those people who were to the school killed all of the staff and when you told me that you found this kid inside that meant that they were waiting for us."

Soon enough Minerva looked at her screen and saw two big black vans coming up to them.

'They have guns, damn it.'

Minerva looked at the girl then she looked at Yukino.

"Yukino put the girl in the back seat."

Yukino nodded and had the girl to be in the back seat. After doing so Minerva looked at her screen then at the road ahead of them.

"Alright kid, I want you keep your head down, alright?"

The girl nodded.

"Y-Yes ma'am."

The girl kept her head down and Yukino looked at Minerva who was frowning ahead at the road.

"Yukino, I want you to take the wheel when I get my guns loaded."

Yukino nodded then she grabbed Minerva's guns and began loading them. As she was loading them Minerva turned her head to her left and saw that one of the vans was next to her. She then saw one of the men in the van take a gun out and Minerva grabbed Yukino's head and pushed it down as she used her free hand to shoot them with a spare gun she had.

She sped up her car while her car was getting shot at. After getting a certain distance she let Yukino go then Minerva grabbed both of her now full loaded guns and looked at Yukino.

"Alright Yukino, the wheel is yours."

With that the roof of her car opened up and Minerva got out of it and Yukino took hold of the wheel. Minerva waited just a few moments before she started shooting at the vans. She shot away without worries as the vans were slowly starting to slow down.

She had her intense stare as she shot away but then she blinked as if something had struck her. She frowned and shot at the wheels of the vans then soon the vans crashed into each other.

When it was over Minerva came back down and sat in the passenger seat while Yukino was still the one driving the car.

"Yukino..."

Yukino looked at Minerva and her eyes were in shock.

"Commander!"

"Get the car out of here, anywhere is fine."

Yukino nodded and drove faster than before.

'The hotel is less than 10 minutes away.'

Yukino saw Minerva getting something and saw that it was mainly to keep pressure on her wounds, to at least slow the bleeding down.

A few minutes later they arrived at the hotel and Minerva looked at Yukino.

"Yukino, are you stupid or something? We can't just walk in there like this?"

"I know, I parked next to my car so I could get the supplies for your wounds."

Yukino had Minerva's seat to recline back and she used her spare shirt and tore it into a few pieces. After doing that she tied a piece of her shirt on Minerva earning a wince on each bullet wound Minerva had. After doing that Yukino go out of the car and went around to get Minerva out. The little girl came out as well and all three of them went to Yukino's car which was the next car over. Yukino placed Minerva in the passenger seat and had her seat reclined.

"Alright."

Minerva looked at her looked at her. Yukino saw that the girl was in the back seat and Yukino drove them away from the hotel to a different place.

It wasn't a long trip to a house and Minerva looked at Yukino.

"Yukino...where are we?"

"We're at my sister's house."

**AN:Chapter 5! Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter! See ya!**


	6. Part 4: Return

Yukino parked her car and got out. The little girl got out of the car as well and Yukino helped Minerva to get out of the car. After all three of them were out of the car they went to the front door of the house and Yukino knocked on the door.

It didn't take long for the door to be answered and her sister Sorano looked at them.

"Yuki! What a surprise!"

Her excite dropped to a frown when she saw Minerva and the little girl.

"Who are they?"

Yukino looked at her.

"It's a long story but can I just bandage her up here."

"Just spend the night, I want to talk to you about something."

Yukino nodded then all three of them were in the house. Minerva was brought into an extra room and she was kind of grunting from the wounds she had. Sorano and Yukino were in the room with her then Yukino got out a suit case that had all sort of medical things in it.

"Alright Commander Orlando, try to endure this without screaming."

Minerva was about to grab Yukino's wrist but then Yukino gently began taking of Minerva's top. Lucky for all three of them is was a button up shirt that she wore. After undoing all of the buttons Yukino began to pluck out all of the bullets that were in Minerva. Minerva would wince and grunt from time to time but she managed to keep herself from screaming.

Minerva had been shot a few time when they were in the car chase she looked over at the tray that had the bullet shells that were plucked out of her body. She guessed that there were four shells. She had felt on coming out of her shoulder, two from her right side and the fourth one from her left hip.

When all four bullets were out Yukino cleaned the wounds and then bandaged them up. Minerva wondered how Yukino managed to do all of this without showing any worry. She also noticed that Yukino's sister, Sorano wasn't too pleased with the idea of something but she didn't say anything.

When Yukino was finished she looked at Minerva.

"Alright Commander, just rest alright?"

Minerva would have groaned or something but since Yukino's sister was there she didn't.

"Yeah sure."

Yukino nodded then left out of the room taking the bullet shells with her. Minerva looked at Sorano who was looking at her.

"So Orlando tell me, how did you meet my little sister?"

"I met her on this assignment."

"Well then, I see that you don't really show in any interest in my little Yuki."

Minerva wasn't sure where Sorano was going with this so she thought she should ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing much I was just making sure that you weren't hitting on my little sister."

Minerva just looked at her then looked away then she looked to see Yukino come back into the room.

"The girl is a little shaken up but she is sleeping."

Sorano looked at her sister.

"Oh Yuki, I still wish that you stayed a nurse, you would have been a doctor by now."

Yukino smiled at her sister.

"I know, I'm still thinking about going back to it, you don't have to worry."

Sorano pointed at Minerva.

"I don't want you to end up like this."

Minerva felt her brow twitch then she saw Yukino blush looking away.

"I won't. I'm not always on the harsh missions I mostly do the medic part of the missions."

"But still you're a very cute girl that guys would want."

"The station I'm in is an all female area."

"That doesn't make me feel any better. Women hit on each other too."

Minerva just watched as Yukino was trying to calm her sister down to reassure her that she had nothing to worry about.

After ward Sorano left out of the room and Minerva looked at Yukino who sat on the bed.

"Sorry about that Commander."

"It's fine."

Minerva was still laying on her back but then she looked at Yukino who stood and left out of the room turning the light off and closing the door. As Minerva laid there on the bed she couldn't help but think about how Yukino was a nurse but for whatever reason became an officer.

"Maybe I can ask her when it's just us."

Minerva then blushed when she remembered something. The feeling of Yukino smooth hands on her body felt nice and before when Yukino slept on her.

"Maybe I am hitting on her."

As for Yukino she was laying on the couch since she let the little girl sleep in her bed, She couldn't help but think of how she was plucking the bullets out of Minerva without causing too much blood to come out.

"I haven't done that in a long time, I'm glad that it worked."

Yukino closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning Yukino got up and got ready fr the day. She checked on the little girl and saw that she was still sleeping then she went to check on Minerva. She was surprised to see that Minerva was awake but she was trying to sit up. Yukino went to her and gently pushed her back down.

"Commander please don't try to move yet, your body still needs rest."

Minerva didn't argue then she looked down to see that Yukino had a hand on her stomach. Yukino on the other hand was keeping pressure on the wound that was there but she slightly frowned when she saw that it had opened so then she stood up and left out of the room. She returned with new bandages and began to change them. She had a new wet cloth and began to wipe Minerva's face gently with it.

Minerva didn't say anything but then she grabbed Yukino with her good arm and pulled Yukino down. As she held Yukino to her Yukino was careful not to touch Minerva's wounds.

"Commander, let me go."

"No."

Yukino had a hand that was on Minerva's stomach and she blushed when she realized what it was that she was touching. Minerva on the other hand seemed to like having Yukino's body on hers and she looked at Yukino and smiled.

"So you were a nurse?"

Yukino didn't look at her.

"Yes but let's ot talk about that right now. Let me go make breakfast then I'll come back and feed you."

Minerva slightly frowned but she let Yukino go and Yukino left out of the room. Minerva looked down at her now new bandaged wounds. She couldn't bet wonder why Yukino would give up nursing but then again her sister was right, maybe she was hitting on Yukino.

"Maybe some point during this mission I might have my chance with her."

The next morning Yukino woke up and got ready for the day. She went to the kitchen and saw that there was a note on the table for her.

_Yuki,_

_Don't worry, I didn't want to wake you so I took the girl with me to my job. Her mother works there so I took her with me. Please be careful._

_Love,_

_Sorano._

Yukino smiled at the note then left to check on Minerva. When she got to the room she nearly froze to see Minerva sitting up on the bed.

"Commander!"

Yukino ran to her and gently pushed Minerva back onto the bed so that she was laying down again. Minerva frowned but then she saw that Yukino got more bandages and she watched as Yukino changed them. Minerva wasn't sure why but she just felt at ease feeling Yukino's hands touch her even though it was just to change her bandage wrappings.

After Yukino was done changing them she gathered the used ones and left out of the room. Minerva watched her then closed her eyes. It wasn't too long for Yukino to come back with something for Minerva to eat and she had a cloth with her.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted so I made you some oatmeal."

Minerva looked at her then Yukino got a spoon and had it at Minerva's mouth.

"I can feed myself, Yukino."

"Your body needs rest so please just this once will you stop being so stubborn."

Minerva just looked at her then opened her mouth. The oatmeal was peaches mixed with cream so it melted perfectly in her mouth. Yukino continued to spoon feed her then after she was done eating. Minerva felt a hot wet cloth touch her face. Minerva frowned as she was getting her face wiped then she looked at Yukino.

"Yukino, is it true?"

Yukino looked at her.

"Is what true?"

"That you were nurse before becoming a cop."

Yukino looked away.

"It is true."

"What made you want to become a cop?"

Yukino looked away.

"It's a long story but while I was still a nurse someone attacked the medical center I was in and threatened to kill anyone that tried to stop him. I didn't like it so attacked him and..."

Yukino lowered her head in shame and Minerva just looked at her.

"And?"

"I was arrested but when they heard what happened they told me that if I accepted to join the police then they would drop my sentence."

Minerva raised a brow.

"I don't get it, you were merely protecting everyone in that place so why would you get into trouble?"

Minerva saw Yukino clench the cloth that she held close to her.

"I accidentally killed that man. I killed someone and got arrested but I couldn't bring myself to tell my sister."

Minerva was a little surprised to hear that then she remembered that when they were at the mall Yukino had struck her, by accident. Just the thought of that Made Minerva place her good hand on her cheek and Yukino looked at her.

"Does your cheek still hurt from that punch?"

"It would throb a little but it's fine."

Yukino still felt bad but then she placed a gentle hand on Minerva's cheek. Minerva looked at her then she closed her eyes.

"Yukino, we have to get back to the hotel."

Yukino nodded then she helped Minerva get to her feet. Both of them went outside to the car and Yukino drove them to the hotel that they had to get back to.

**AN: Thank you for reading this chapter!**


	7. Part 5: New plan

As Yukino and Minerva were on the road on their way to the hotel Minerva didn't say anything but she would glance over at Yukino from time to time. She couldn't help but wonder how Yukino, being the type of girl she was can pack a heavy punch like that so then she let it out.

"Yukino? Where did you learn to fight?"

Yukino didn't look at her.

"Shortly after my sister and I moved here I felt helpless so I enrolled in a kick boxing school."

Minerva raised a brow.

"Then after that you became a nurse, got arrested but then joined the Fairy Tail police."

Yukino nodded.

"Yes."

Minerva looked away out of the window.

'Wow Yukino, I honestly thought that you grew up as a happy person but now I see you're a depressed little girl. I almost want you for myself and pity you.'

They soon arrived at the hotel but Yukino parked out of sight from everyone. Minerva wondered why then she looked to see Yukino getting something from her backseat then she handed it to Minerva.

"Are you able to put this jacket on, or do you need help?"

Minerva began to put the jacket on. She then noticed a saki bottle in Yukino's hands then raised a brow.

"What's going on?"

"I can tell that you're not one to drink but just for this drink some so that it would look like you're drunk."

Minerva frowned at the idea but it was either pretend to be drunk or be in pain. She took the bottle and closed her eyes.

"I don't know what you're planning but this idea of yours better work."

Minerva began to drink the saki. She could tell that there was nothing in it but at the same time she didn't like the idea of being drunk. When she was done she hung her head and Yukino helped her out of the car.

"Alright, come on Commander."

"Lucy for you, all of my guns are in my car and I can't get to them like this."

Yukino nervously smiled but she had Minerva to drape an arm over her shoulder and lean on her a little bit. After they both got out of the car both of them left into the hotel and went straight to their shared room. Yukino was very happy that they didn't have any trouble of playboys coming to them then she had Minerva to sit on the bed.

"Commander..."

"..."

Yukino leaned a little closer then the next thing Yukino knew was Minerva had grabbed her and pulled her down so that she was on top of her. Yukino couldn't break free from Minerva's grip then she began talk.

"Commander, let go. We have to do the report."

Minerva, in a drunk state smiled at Yukino which made her nervous.

"No...Yukino let's have a little party of our own."

"What about the mission? We have to track down Kissin Freya."

"I'm sure that can wait until the morning."

Yukino struggled more to break free but then she felt Minerva grab her head and had it to face her.

"Oh whatever that saki was, it was the right one."

Yukino was scared even more then she felt Minerva turn them over to where Yukino was on the bottom and Minerva smiled at her.

"Oh, Yukino..."

Yukino, afraid of what will happen next looked at Minerva.

"Commander, you're drunk."

"And you're sexy. Now I understand why your sister is so protective of you. You are just perfect even for someone like me. I would hate for Kissin Freya to have you. I want you now."

With that being said Minerva came down to kiss Yukino but Yukino turned her head. Minerva didn't care as she just kissed Yukino's cheek and went down to her neck.

"Such smooth skin you have, Yukino."

She then turned Yukino's head and began to kiss her. Yukino screamed in the kiss but Minerva wouldn't let her go. Minerva then deepened the kiss and had a leg on either side of Yukino so that she wouldn't run off but then the next thing Minerva knew was she was hit hard in the head with a vase. After getting hit she passed out on top of Yukino who slid from under her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have let her drink the whole bottle."

Yukino felt her lips and blushed a little when she tasted some of the saki.

"Note to self, never let Commander Orlando have another drink like that again."

Yukino then went to the desk and began to go through the files.

About a few hours later Yukino took a break from her work and took a nap. As she was taking a simple nap Minerva began to stir awake. She looked around to see that they were in their shared hotel room but Minerva couldn't help but think of what had happened then she saw Yukino taking a nap. Minerva went to her and instantly remembered that Yukino had her to pretend that she was drunk while they walked in.

She put a hand on her head then rubbed it.

"Why is my head hurting so much?"

She looked over at a trash bin and saw a broken vase in there then she looked over at Yukino who was taking a nap.

"Did she strike me with that vase?"

Minerva went over to Yukino and picked her up placing her on the bed. Yukino was still sleeping and Minerva couldn't help but stare at her sleeping face. Minerva leaned closer but then she paused when she saw Yukino stirring.

"Commander is something wrong?"

Yukino felt that she was laying on the bed and blushed.

"Why am I on the bed?"

"I just put you here. I want you to tell me what happened while I was drunk."

Yukino really didn't want to but there was no way to avoid it so then she closed her eyes.

"While you were drunk I was trying to get you to lay down so that you could sleep the drunk feeling off but that didn't work out because you tackled me to the bed."

"Did I say anything that was out of character of me?"

Another dangerous question but Yukino looked away.

"You did but it wasn't that bad."

Minerva just looked at her then Yukino gave up.

"You told me that I was sexy and then mention about having a little bit of a party for ourselves."

Minerva looked away with a frown.

"By any chance, did I kiss you?"

"Yes."

Minerva looked at Yukino then placed a hand on her cheek.

"In that case, I want to kiss you again."

Minerva leaned in but Yukino turned her head. Minerva frowned and Yukino wouldn't look at her.

"Please Commander, we have to get back to the mission."

"We will just let me kiss you, for your honesty."

Yukino looked at her then Minerva came closer and claimed her lips with hers. Minerva couldn't help but feel the softness of Yukino's lips so then she brought a hand up to Yukino's cheek and then she felt Yukino place her hands on her shoulders as if to push her off. Minerva broke the kiss and looked at Yukino.

"What's your problem?"

Yukino looked away.

"I''m sorry but we shouldn't be doing this, Commander."

"If we weren't on this mission then would you let me continue?"

Yukino blushed.

"I would..."

Minerva saw that Yukino was telling the truth then she got off. Totally forgetting about her hip injury Minerva fell to the floor. Yukino ran to her and helped her up.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's not the first time I've been shot like this."

Yukino helped Minerva to the bed and had her to sit on the foot of it. Minerva then watched Yukino as she treated her injury again.

"Just curious, have you ever been shot at, Yukino?"

"No."

Minerva nodded then when Yukino was finished Minerva grabbed onto Yukino and had her on the bed while she was on top of her.

"Commander what is it?"

"It's nothing, I just can't stop looking at your face."

Yukino just looked at her.

"Commander..."

"I take it that you were hit on by men and women all your life right?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't let them come near me."

Minerva then placed a hand on Yukino's cheek and was looking deep into her eyes.

"One of these days Yukino, you and I will be together."

Yukino's face just went red and she passed out from it. Minerva didn't quite get it but she took this as a chance for something then she leaned closer.

"I won't go too far but I do want to kiss you again."

She began to kiss Yukino again but stopped when she heard a buzzing sound that came from where Yukino's files were. Minerva went to it and looked to see what it was.

**Come back to the Fairy Tail Police station**

**-Erza**

Minerva frowned then she looked at Yukino and went to her.

"I'm afraid that your commander wants to see you about something."

Minerva gently woke Yukino up and gave her the phone. The moment Yukino saw the message she nodded then left.

"I'll be back, Commander."

Minerva nodded and Yukino was gone.

"Like I just told you Yukino, you will be mine and mine alone."

With that Minerva pulled a spare cell phone from her bag and began to dial a number.

"Change of plans, our next target is the Fairy tail Police."

She hung up and got dressed.

**AN: Well there's Chapter 7 for you! I hope that you liked it and I will update soon! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	8. Part 6: I'm sorry

When Yukino got to her car she saw that there was some blood on the passenger seat then she got a cleaning kit and began to clean the blood up. She was so thankful that her seats were leather otherwise it would have been horrible.

"There, that should do. Now on the way to Fairy Tail Police Station."

With that Yukino was on her way.

**At the Fairy Tail Police Station**

Erza was in her office with Lucy and Levy. All three of them had heard of what happened to Saber Elementary school and wanted to talk to Yukino about it. As they were waiting they soon looked up and saw two young men, one had blonde hair while the other was a tall man with green hair. The tall man looked at them and the other man with the long blond hair smiled at them.

"Commander Erza, we just got a call from Commander Orlando and she said that she wanted to speak with you."

Erza nodded then left out of the office with them. All three of them were in a different office that was out of sight. When they got there Erza saw that the phone was on the hook and she picked it up.

"Hello? Commander Scarlet speaking."

"Nice to hear from you, Scarlet."

Erza blinked.

"Who is this?"

The woman on the other line chuckled.

"Don't worry, we have met before but I should tell you something."

"What?"

"The little rookie you handed over to the Sabertooth Station, she will be running late but as for you and the rest of your station, I will be paying a visit soon."

"What do you mean? What are you doing with Yukino?"

"Let's just say, I found what I have been looking for."

With that the call was over and Erza turned around only to be hit in the head with a pipe. She fell to the floor and the tall man tied her up.

"Rufus get the others."

The one called Rufus smiled.

"Sure thing, Orga."

With that Rufus straightened up and left to attack Lucy and Levy.

**20 minutes later**

Yukino arrived to the station and went inside. As she was in there she sensed that something wasn't right so she rushed to Erza's office only to see that it was empty. Yukino began to search for them but she soon arrived to a large office to see her comrades tied up and ran to them to see if they were alright.

'They're all breathing.'

She looked at Erza and went to her.

"Commander?"

Just then the door opened and Yukino turned around to see Minerva coming in.

"Commander Orlando, what happened here?"

Minerva just looked at her.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

Minerva went to Yukino who stood up. Just then the door opened but this time it was two new people that Yukino had never seen before. One had black hair that cover half of his face while the other had spiky blond hair. The one with the blond hair smirked at Yukino and Minerva.

"I didn't think we would hit the jackpot like this, glad we stayed longer."

Yukino noticed a crest on his badge then raised a brow.

"You're from the Sabertooth Police Station, why did you attack us?"

The man with the spiky hair shrugged.

"We were ordered to do so by our leader."

The other man frowned at his partner.

"But you didn't have to go that far, Sting."

Yukino frowned at them then Sting smiled at her.

"Hey, if you just come quietly no one else will get hurt. Even Rogue would agree to that."

Sting took a step closer.

"Come on, hotstuff let-"

Sting didn't finish because Yukino had punched him in the face then knee slammed him in the stomach causing him to bend over and fall forward. Rogue blinked out of surprise as he saw what had happened then he frowned at Yukino.

"I'm not one to hit girls but I will make this one an exception."

He charged at Yukino but suffered the same fate Sting did and became friends with the floor. Just then Orga and Rufus came but Yukino wasn't going to let them off easy when they charged at her. Minerva just watched as Yukino took out all four guys on her own without asking for help then she looked away.

"I didn't think you would be able to fight them off yourself but I underestimated you."

Yukino turned around smiling at her.

"I told you that I wouldn't let anyone come too close to me."

Minerva didn't say anything then she went to Yukino placing a hand on her shoulder. Yukino raised a brow in questioned as Minerva just looked at her.

"Is something wrong, Commander?"

"Sorry Yukino."

"Hm?"

The next thing Yukino knew was Minerva slammed her fist into her face causing her to fall to the floor in major pain and Yukino looked up at her.

"What are...you doing?"

The last thing Yukino saw was Minerva staring at her before she passed out.

After Yukino passed out Minerva looked at the four men who were still on the floor.

"You four can get up now."

All four of them stood and Sting glared at Yukino's passed out body.

"That wench! I'll make her suffer for doing that!"

Minerva looked at him.

"No."

Sting looked at her.

"Why not?!"

Minerva crouched down to Yukino and moved some of her hair from her face.

"She'll be coming with us. In fact she'll be my new toy that I will be keeping by my side, so that means none of you will touch her."

She said the last part while glaring at them.

Minerva looked at Orga.

"Carry her and all of you get in the vans and head to the manor. When you get there tie her up to a chair or something I'll meet you at the manor after I'm done here."

All four of them nodded then Orga picked Yukino up and they all left while Minerva just waited so that she could buy whatever extra time she would need.

"My plan worked out better than I thought it would. Oh Yukino, I told you that I was going to make you mine."

She looked back at Erza who was still passed out then smiled at her.

"You did give Yukino to me, after all so look at it this way, I won't be doing any kidnappings for a very long time."

Minerva walked out of the office and began to search for whatever files she could find on Kissin Freya then she took the files outside and burned them.

"You won't be needing these anymore."

She went back into the office where Erza and the others were tied up and passed out in. As Minerva was in there she folded her arms as to what she should do after a small pondering thought she got an idea and left out of the room.

**AN: Chapter 8 is done! What a turn of events. What's Minerva planning and what is going to happen to Yukino? Hope you liked this chapter and I will update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

When Yukino woke up she found herself tied firmly to a chair. She felt cloth tied around her mouth and she was looking around to see that she was in a large bedroom as if it was the master bed room. Yukino then heard the door open and turned her head to see that the person coming into the room was Minerva. She seemed to be not bothered by anything at the moment.

Minerva went to her and took the cloth off her face and Yukino looked at her.

"Commander, why did you knock me out for?"

Minerva just looked at her.

"Well, I wasn't planning on it but since you were there I had to."

Yukino looked away.

"Where am I?"

"You're in a manor but soon we'll be leaving to a different place."

"Different place? What do you mean?"

Minerva turned to head to the closet but she spoke as she was in there.

"Sorry to keep this from you but I just wanted someone to bond with while I was here in ."

She then came out of the closet wearing an Easter sleeveless dress that showed the top of her breast and had a slit on the left side. She wore dark blue heeled boots and gloves that matched her dress that went up to her biceps. She went to her dresser and got a small make up kit then went to the bed to sit next to Yukino.

When Yukino saw the sudden change her eyes widened.

"Wait a minute, you're Kissin Freya?!"

Minerva smiled at her.

"Yes."

"But how? You were in the Sabertooth Police?"

Minerva had a sly smirk on her face.

"I was undercover the whole time. One of my henchmen that you spotted in the mall almost blew my cover after you beat him."

"But that doesn't really tell me anything."

Minerva looked away.

"You're right but have you forgotten that lone survivor Millianna? Do you remember how she reacted when she saw me? I figured that it would be easier for me to leave the place then. Along with that you noticed that not much had happened while we were together on the mission."

Minerva then stood up to put her make up kit back where it was then Minerva looked back at her.

"Now Yukino, I should let you know this now. If you behave I will spare your comrades in the Fairy Tail station."

"What do you mean?"

Minerva smiled then picked up a controller that had a large button on it.

"Let's just say if you give me a hard time or if they try to look for you I will push this button. You see, all around the Fairy Tail Station there are bombs that are wired everywhere even outside of the gate. I want you to know that."

Yukino couldn't believe what she was hearing then she lowered her head. Minerva went to Yukino and lifted her chin so that she was looking at her. Minerva was a little disappointed to see Yukino look like she was about to cry.

"Why are you doing this?"

Minerva leaned in closer to where their faces were inches apart.

"I'm doing this for my own personal reasons."

Minerva leaned closer and kissed Yukino on the cheek. After doing so she spoke in Yukino's ear.

"Alright Yukino, there are a few rules that I want you to obey since you're with me and that your comrades lives are on the line. 1, You will not be allowed to leave without my approval, 2, no arguments, and 3, you belong to me so you must stay by my side at all times."

Yukino looked away from her.

"I-I..."

Yukino didn't know what to say then Minerva went on.

"I promise you that I will make you happy."

"Where does kidnapping me and forcing me to be with you make me happy?"

Minerva frowned.

"So it was a bad start but things will get better."

Yukino still had her head down.

"...can I least call my sister...to let her know that I'm alright."

Minerva looked at her then handed her a phone and untied one hand.

"Go ahead."

Yukino dialed her sister's number and the phone was answered on the ring.

"Hello?"

"Sorano, it's me."

"Yuki! Where are you?"

Yukino hesitated but she answered.

"My mission will take longer so I'm not sure when I'll be home."

"Yuki, is something wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"Alright, please be careful."

"I will."

"I love you, Yukino."

"I love you too, Sorano."

Yukino had tears forming down her face then the call was over. Minerva just looked at Yukino then she gathered Yukino face in her hands. Yukino looked at her then Minerva used her thumbs to wipe Yukino's tears away.

"Don't cry, Yukino."

Minerva then leaned closer and kissed Yukino's forehead then she leaned closer and claimed Yukino's lips with hers. Minerva then untied her and had Yukino to lay on the bed. Minerva figured that Yukino didn't want to talk so then she just left out of the room.

When Minerva got to the pool room she saw the others looking at her. Sting smirked when he saw her come in.

"So how's your toy? Did she obey her first command by you?"

Minerva didn't look at him.

"She did but since she lost her freedom in such a short time, I will let her cry herself to sleep."

Rogue frowned then looked at Rufus who was smiling.

"I just hope she doesn't try to run off like that cat did."

Orga laughed.

"The Lady didn't even want to hurt the little kitten but I guess she was too scared to be here."

Sting folded his arms.

"This new toy of yours seems to show some promising so I wonder how long it will be until she tries to run off."

Minerva looked away then she left out of the room to the kitchen. As she was in there she did think about what Yukino had told her sister.

'She just merely was trying to keep her sister from getting worried.'

Minerva left back into the room and saw that Yukino was sleeping. Minerva took her heeled boots off then climbed onto the bed and hugged Yukino to her.

"Don't worry Yukino, I will make you happy, I promise."

She kissed Yukino's neck then went to sleep while hugging Yukino to her.

**AN: So now Minerva is Kissin Freya! What will happen to Yukino?! Will she be safe or will she be in danger? Thank you for reading!**


End file.
